New places and familiar faces
by snowfalls23
Summary: Emma and Neal where together when Pan's curse struck. What happens when a year later Emma and Henry find there way back to Storybrooke but neither of them remember the life they had there. Will Neal be able to make them stay let alone remember. Lots of snowing and swanfire fluff.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys. So there's this story that's been stuck in my head for awhile and I wanted to try it out. The only things you need to know in order to understand the story is...

A. Emma and Neal are together

B. There is no second curse that wicked cast (however they might return to Storybrooke)

C. Henry's book was in Emma's car so Henry still has it with him

Anyway let me know what you think :)


	2. Chapter 2

Emma swan looked around the small road leading to the town that over the last 2 years she had learned to call home. Huddled around her where three out of the four most important people in her life Mary Margaret, David and Neal.

Emma stepped up to Neal and pulled him into a deep kiss not caring about her parents or the world around they pulled apart Neal pulled Emma to his chest and for those few moments all the problems they were facing were forgotten, they were just Emma and Neal.

"I love you" whispered Neal

"I love you too why does this have to be our ending." Emma cried.

Neal lifted Emma's chin up so he was looking her in the eyes. "This isn't over I will see you both again."

Emma turned to face Mary Margaret and David her parents the two people who loved her more than she loved her self; the ones that were on her side no matter what.

"I can't leave you all" she cried.

Snow stepped forward and placed her hands on Emma's shoulders. "You can and you must. I love you more than anything, if I could take this burden from you I would, but I can't.

"Miss Swan you don't have much more time" said Regina as she walked over with Henry.

"Now take Henry and go live your lives" spoke Snow.

"What if i never see you again" questioned Emma.

"Give me your necklace" instructed Snow.

Knowing there wasn't much time Emma complied with her mother's wishes and handed over the necklace. Gently Snow pulled off her gloves and removed her ring, dropping her gloves to the ground she strung the ring onto the necklace. "Turn around". Emma spun around and lifted her hair allowing Snow to re-clip the necklace.

"Are you sure" Emma asked as she wrapped her hand around the ring.

Snow stepped up and placed her hand over Emma's. "Yes, true love follows this ring its been in our family forever; David gave it to me and now I'm giving it to, plus whenever you wear it you'll have a piece of me right next to your heart."

"I love you both" she said hugging her parents.

After Emma finished hugging her parents Regina spoke up "it's time".

Giving a quick nod Emma looked at her parents and Neal one last time before walking over to Regina.

"Emma there's something I haven't told you" said Regina.

"What is it now" she asked

"When the curse washes over us it will send us all back nothing will be left behind including your memories. Its just what the curse dose Storybrooke will not exist, it wont ever have existed. So these last years will be gone from both your memories and will just go back to being stories again."

"But what will happen to us" asked Emma.

"I don't know" answered Regina

"That doesn't sound much like a happy ending" Emma said sarcastically.

"It's not but I can give you one" she said

"You can preserve our memories." asked Emma.

"No, I can do what I did to everyone else in this town and give you new ones." answered Regina.

"You cursed them and they were miserable" said Emma. "

Well they didn't have to be"she said as she took Emma's hand. "My gift to you is good memories; a good life for you and Henry. You will have never given him up you will have always been together."

"You would do that" asked Emma with teary eyes. "When I stop pans curse and you cross over that town line you will have the life you always wanted" said Regina with a teary smile.

"But it won't be real" stated Emma.

"Your past won't be, but your future will. Now go, there isn't much more time and the curse will be here any minute" said Regina as she hugged Henry one last time.

Climbing into the car and placing her hand over the ring Emma pulled out of Storybrooke watching as it disappeared into a cloud of purple smoke.

please tell me if you liked it and if i should continue the story as always rate and review :)


	3. Chapter 3

New York 2 months later….

"Henry it's time to get up" said Emma as she walked into his room and flipped on the light.

"5 more minutes" grumbled the teenager as he buried his head deeper into the pillow.

"You said that ten minutes ago, now up" reminded Emma.

"Fine" sighed Henry.

Emma was about to tell Henry to make his bed when she felt a wave of nausea wash over her. Running to her bathroom Emma heaved up her breakfast; a granola bar and coffee.

"Mom" asked Henry cautiously as he knocked on the door.

"Ya kid" she answered while rinsing out her mouth.

"Are you walking with me to the bus" questioned Henry.

"Ya just give me a second to grab my coat" said Emma as she exited the bathroom.

After getting her coat and keys Emma and Henry made there way to the bus stop.

Even though Henry was plenty old enough Emma insisted that she needed to walk with him in a city as big as New York.

"Mom are you feeling ok" asked Henry.

"Of course why wouldn't I be" she asked.

"Well you look kinda pale and you seem a little out of it" answered Henry.

"Its just a little stomach bug I'll be fine" answered Emma.

"The same bug you've had for the last four days" shot back Henry.

"I'm fine Henry" said Emma.

"You know you really should go to the doctor" said Henry ignoring his mothers last comment.

"If I go will you stop worrying" she asked.

"Yes" said Henry as he climbed onto the bus

. Once upstairs Emma called work to take the day off and made an appointment for the doctors. After a quick shower and another attempt at breakfast Emma made her way downtown.

"Well Mrs. Swan" said the doctor "Your vitals look good I'm just gonna take a few blood test to see if we can find out what's wrong."

The 15 minutes the doctor took to run the test felt like forever. When he finally came back Emma had come up with every worst case scenario she could imagine.

"Well Emma I'm glad you came into day" said Dr. Fisher.

"Ya my son made me I think he's afraid he might catch whatever I have, the kids kinda a germaphobe" smiled Emma.

Letting out a small laugh Dr. Fisher continued "I'm 100% certain he won't catch what you have."

"What are you talking about" asked Emma worriedly.

"Congratulations Ms. Swan you're pregnant."

Thank you for the reviews i love reading them i know this chapters kinda short. I'm planning on making the next chapter from Snows pov anyway let me know what you think and as always please rate and review


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys sorry for not updating sooner I've been super busy with school. This chapters kinda short but i wanted to get something out there hope you like it :)**

Snow stood on the terrace looking out into the forest. When Regina broke pans cure they where all sent back and everything was restored to its original state; the village, their castle even Emma's nursery. Snow had refused to go back into the nursery saying she would much rather remember hugging Emma in the destroyed nursery then standing in a empty one without her.

"Snow its time for dinner" said Charming as he joined his wife on the terrace.

"I'm not hungry you go ahead" she replied dully.

"Are you sure granny made meatloaf" said charming trying to cheer her up.

"I'm sure" she replied

"Please snow you haven't eaten all day" begged Charming

"I wonder what shes doing right now" whispered snow.

Seeing where this was going charming pull snow into a hug. "Do you know what i think Emma's doing right now" he said while playing with her hair.

"What" asked snow.

"Lets see Emma and Henry are probably playing video games and eating junk food right now"smiled charming.

"How do you know" questioned snow

"Its Friday what did they do every Friday " he asked

"Kept us up" said snow letting out the first laugh she had in weeks.

"And why was that" he asked.

"Because Henry and Emma where arguing over who was winning" smiled snow

"Exactly" laughed charming.

"How will we go on without them" asked snow

Charming sighed "by doing what where doing right now remembering all the good memories" she said.

"Like the time Emma came down in her pjs with her hair in a messy bun at 2 in the morning for a drink and we stayed up the whole night talking and laughing" questioned snow

"Or teaching Henry to ride" commented charming

"I miss them so much" she cried

"So do I" said charming "so do I."

Emma Swan sat on the fire escape looking out into the busy New York streets. She had just sent Henry to bed after letting him think he won Friday nights rounds of video games. She had managed to avoid the topic of her doctors appointment and the child that was now growing inside her. Emma began to play with the ring on her necklace, she didn't know why but for some strange reason it it brought her comfort leaving her with the sense she wasn't alone.

**I'll try to update really soon I'm planning on bringing everyone from the enchanted forest back to Storybrooke in one of the upcoming chapters as always please rate and review :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys so this chapter and the next will be where the story really starts to pic up anyway let me know what you think. Hope you enjoy.**

"Morning Henry" said Emma giving her best fake happy voice. In reality she had been up since 5 with morning sickness and she hadn't slept well that night either worrying about how Henry would take the news.

"Morning" yawned Henry as he made his way to the cabinet in search of food.

"Wait" said Emma.

"I was thinking we could go to breakfast there's that new diner open around the block. After that I thought you might want to catch a movie or we could do whatever she rambled.

Henry's eyes widened "O my god something happened at the doctors yesterday your really sick aren't you, wait are you dying please tell me your not dying" worried Henry.

Emma stopped him short "no kid I'm sot dying its nothing like that i promise."

"It's ok you ramble when your anxious or don't want to tell me something so I thought that something bad happened" answered Henry.

"Henry I'm pregnant" said Emma giving him a small smile.

"What" he asked in shock.

"I'm going to have a baby" clarified Emma. "

So I'm going to be a big brother" asked Henry putting two and two together.

"Yes but ill still love you just as…" she was cut off by Henry.

"This is awesome" he yelled excitedly.

"So your happy" asked Emma.

"Um duh" answered Henry.

"Good I say we celebrate" said Emma felling relived "what do you want to do."

"Stables, I want to go ride"answered Henry.

Henry had a friend at school whose dad owned a stable outside the city. Henry had been invite to go riding; after explaining he had never rode before the dad had promised to take it slow and teach him to ride. Henry rode one time and fell in love with it, the dad however was shocked at Henry's riding skills. The dad had told Emma that Henry was a natural he had never seen a beginner ride the way he did, he was so impressed that he invited Henry to come ride one of his horses any time.

"Ok" smiled Emma "grab a coat though it might be chilly" she said.

"Off to the stables" yelled Henry. 

Snow sat in the conference room with Charming and the rest of the council. Even though she missed Emma deeply she still had jobs to uphold as a leader. They where discussing new trade routes or something along that line, Snow wasn't 100% sure she had tried paying attention but it just wasn't working. All of a sudden Bell came bursting through the doors with Neal. the poor guy had it rough he had lost Emma and his father. Snow hadn't heard much from them lately when the curse broken Neal and Belle decide to stay at the dark castle. All Snow knew for sure is that whatever they had to say was good because Neal was grinning like an idiot and looked ecstatic.

"Belle, Neal what do we owe the pleasure" asked Charming.

Belle looked to Neal who gave a nod then back to Snow and Charming. "we think we found a way back" said bell.

"To where" asked Snow.

Letting out a deep breath Belle answered "storybrooke."

**Hope you guys liked it. Constructive criticism is welcomed just please be nice about it as always please rate and review. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you to everyone who's read and reviewed I love hearing what you all think of the story!**

"We think we found a way back" said Belle.

"To where" asked Snow.

Letting out a deep breath Belle answered "Storybrooke."

"That's not possible Storybrooke's gone"said Snow.

"Ok everyone we will continue this meeting tomorrow say noon" announced David.

Once everyone had cleared the room David asked Neal and Belle to please explain.

"For the past few months me and Neal have looked through the castle. Well needless to say we've learned quite a bit about magic. From the information we have gathered Regina shouldn't have been able to break Pan's curse" explained Belle.

"But she did" countered Snow.

"No she altered it" said Belle.

"What" asked Charming clearly confused.

"Pan's curse was meant to trap us in Storybrooke, never aging frozen in time with fake memories so we could forever serve him" explained Belle.

At that moment Neal decide to take over. "Regina just flipped the properties of the curse so we would return to the enchanted forest, age, and keep our memories. Regina probably though she broke the curse by doing this but she didn't, technically were under a curse now this ones just not causing any damage like the first one did."

"But how dose this tie into Storybrooke" asked David

"Well" said Neal "because where technically under a curse it can be broken" he answered. "By who" asked David.

"The only person from this world that could escape it, the savior."

"Emma" said Snow putting together the pieces.

"Exactly" said Belle.

"Ok how" asked Snow.

Later that night Snow sat in her and Charming's bed chambers trying to braid her hair, however her mind was elsewhere and it just wasnt working.

"Penny for your thoughts" asked Charming walking into the room.

"Will get to see Emma again" smiled Snow.

"You heard Neal and Belle its going to take a few months to get everything in order and we still have to talk to Regina and the kingdom, but yes we will see Emma again" said David joining in on the excitement.

"Regain will help she misses Henry just as much as I do Emma she'd do anything to see him again even if that means crossing worlds" said Snow confidently.

"I know now are you ready for bed because I'm personally exhausted" asked Charming.

"Almost you go ahead there's just something I have to do first" she answered. Snow walked out of their bed chambers and down the hall to the 3 door on the left. She stood frozen in front of the door, to most people it was just a door a piece of wood with hinges and a knob and a lock. But to Snow it was so much more it was a symbol of one of her many demons. It was the door to Emma's nursery the room she told herself she would never enter again. At one point it stood for hope, Snow loved the room she spent many days decorating it waiting for Emma's arrival. When the curse struck it stood for fear Snow could vividly remember holding her dying husband in her arms waiting helplessly for the curse to take them away. When her and Emma got taken back it stood for happiness the sheer joy she felt holding Emma in her arms comforting her. Lastly the door stood for pain the pain she felt losing Emma for the second time the refusal to enter the room. Now snow stood willing herself to enter. Slowly she reached out and opened the door stepping inside. Looking around she pulled her hand to her mouth to muffle a sob. It looked just like it had before the curse struck. Snow wanted to turn and run straight out of the room into her husband arms.

"No, I have to do this" she told herself.

Walking around the room she took in everything the bookshelves filled with story's, all the stuffed animals, the wardrobe, crib, unicorn mobile then she saw it Emma's blanket. Of course it came back why wouldn't it everything did everything but Emma. With shaking hands Snow picked up the blanket and pulled it to her chest. stepping out onto the balcony Snow smiled and looked up at the stars and the moon. It brought her comfort to know that no matter where Emma was or what she was doing she could look up and see the same thing. Snow walked around the room one last time before stepping out with Emma's blanket in hand and closing the door. Snow stood sanding in front of the door and thought for a moment. "Strength" she said strength that no matter what is thrown at us we always find our way back to each other. Snow walked back to her and Charming's room and crawled into bed getting the first peaceful sleep she had since returning.

**3 months later….  
**It hadn't been hard to convince Regina to help all snow had to do was say Henry's's name and she was on board. As for the people in the kingdom Snow and David offered them a choice stay in the enchanted forest under the temporary rule of Aurora and Phillip or return to Storybrooke for the time being. Finally after months of planning they where returning.

"Are you ready" asked Regina.

"Yes" said Snow gathering the attention of everyone in the ballroom who was also returning to Storybrooke. Regina gave a nod and reached deep inside herself summoning every ounce of magic she had praying it would be enough. And it was because purple smoke began to engulf them filling every nook and cranny of the room. As fast as the smoke came it was gone leaving everyone standing on main street. "Where back" smiled Snow "Storybrookes back."

**Hope you all liked it. The swanfire reunion is going to be in the next chapter any way let me know what you think. As always please rate and review :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: i'm back i know i have no excuse for not updating in forever! But my laptop got stolen then life got in the way and all but i will be working on this story you might want to reread the last chapter because its been so long. Anyway enjoy!**

3 person pov

Emma was standing outside a massive house with a woman she had dark hair an green eyes.

"My whole life I've been alone walls up no ones ever been there for me except you" said Emma in obvious distress. With pleading eyes and a shaky voice Emma continued "and I can't lose that I can't lose my family" she cried.

Emma woke with a start it was the 3rd dream that week. Lying in bed Emma couldn't help but wonder who was this woman with the warm comforting eyes and why did she feel such a connection to her. Emma subconsciously place her hand on now visible 5 month pregnant bump. She was far along enough that they could determine the sex of the baby but Emma had opted to wait and find out when the baby was born. As gracefully as she could Emma climbed out of bed an made her way to the kitchen. Taking a quick glance at the calendar she noticed Henry had all next week off it was Thursday Henry was a good student surely he could miss today and Friday.

"We could do something fun just the two of us" Emma said to herself. "A road trip we could drive up the coast" she continued.

Knowing she would want to be comfortable for the long car ride  
Emma quickly changed into a pair of yoga pants and a sweat shirt that happened to conceal her bump. Sneaking into Henry's room Emma quietly turned off the sleeping boys alarm and went to the closet retrieving his suit case; she proceeded to pack his clothes, toothbrush, phone charger, and anything else he might need. Once she packed her bag she took them out to the bug. At 7:23 Henry came running out of his room with a shirt half way on and his hair a mess.

"Mom I over slept can't find half my clothes or my toothbrush" said the frantic boy.

"No school today or tomorrow you and me where going on a road trip" smiled Emma.

"Really, that's awesome just give me a second to pack" cheered Henry running towards his room.

"All done I packed your stuff this morning" smiled Emma.

"Then what are we waiting for" said Henry.

Emma and Henry had been on the road for almost 3 hours, and Henry was growing bored quickly.

"Mom how much longer till we stop for a break, I need to stretch my legs" asked Henry doing the best he could to get comfortable in the small car.

"As soon as we can find a place to stop we will" answered Emma.

"My iPods dying do you know where the car charger is" he asked.

"Look in the back seat I think I laid it on top of your suite case."

Henry started rummaging through the backseat that at the moment was occupied with bags and junk food.  
"I don't see it" he answered.

"Try the floor maybe it fell off the seat" suggested Emma.

Looking in the floorboard something caught Henry's eye laid under his moms seat was a brown leather book with gold writing. Curiosity getting the best of him Henry pulled the book into the front seat and onto his lap. "When did we get this?" he asked running his hand along the familiar gold writing.

Emma glanced down at the fairy tales for some reason she couldn't remember where the book had come from. "I'm not sure it's probably from one of my colleagues at work" she said passing it off as pregnancy brain.

"Why don't I read it to pass time I mean we have a while" suggested the teenager.

"That sounds great" smiled Emma. "I'm sure the baby would love to hear some fairy tales."

They where almost half way through the book they had just finished reading about how Snow White and Prince Charming met and both Emma and Henry where engrossed in the book.

"Wow Disney has nothing on this book" stated Emma.

"I know" exclaimed the boy, "I mean who knew Snow White was such a bad ass."

"Hey language" scolded Emma.

"Sorry" replied the boy "but I mean she hit him in the face with a rock for calling her a girl and not a women, that's so cool" he exclaimed.

"I have to admit these stories are ten times more entertaining then the original ones" she replied.

"Do you want me to keep reading" he asked.

"Maybe later where pulling off for lunch, your sister is hungry" said Emma rubbing her belly.

"Or brother" piped in Henry.

"Yes, or brother regardless where stopping for lunch" answered Emma.

"Ok where exactly" he asked happy with the thought of food.

"There's a town about 15 mins away" she answered.

"Mom hate to be the barer of bad news but the GPS says there no town for 69 miles" answered Henry looking at the GPS.

"No I'm sure of it" said Emma fully convinced. "See there's a sign up ahead."

"Hmm I guess your right" said Henry awed by the fact that technology could be wrong.

"I alway am" she teased. "See even the baby agrees" said Emma in response to the tiny kicks.

"Can I feel" asked Henry.

Reaching out Emma took Henry's hand and placed it on the side of her stomach.

"Wait" she said removing her hand from the top of his.

"I feel it" he said in excitement. Looking up Henry noticed the sign they where passing. "Well mom welcome to Storybrooke" smiled the boy.

Emma directed the bug down Main Street in search of a restaurant, she couldn't help but feel a strong sense of familiarity. Emma parked the bug outside a restaurant with a sign reading granny's diner.

Neal's pov  
I was sitting in a booth at the back of granny's drinking a coffee. It had been almost 4 months since Emma and Henry left. I would have gave anything to go with them but alas the world is an  
unfair place, maybe this was my punishment to watch Emma leave just as I had left her all those years ago it was ironic, poetic almost. Looking out the window I froze in place my eyes fixed on the yellow bug that had just parked in front of the diner. This has to be a dream because there's only one person I know with that kind if car and she was miles away living her new life. Then I saw the unmistakable blond hair, it was all I could see actually seeing as how the top of her car was blocking my view, but I was certain Emma Swan was back in Storybrooke.

3 person pov  
David was busy tiding up the kitchen and trying to occupy himself as he waited for Snow to wake up. He couldn't help but feel bad for his wife she had been up all morning with morning sickness it was almost 11:00 when snow had finally felt well enough to lay back down it was around 12:30 now and he planed on letting her sleep for as long as she wanted, after all she was 2 1/2 months pregnant.

When they found out they where expecting they where both thrilled, but they couldn't help but wish that Emma was there to celebrate with them. Snow had beat herself up for weeks about it saying it was to soon after losing Emma it was almost as bad as when she killed Cora. However after much thought and support from her husband and surprisingly Regina, who she had grown extremely close to over the last four months considering they both lost a child and where coping, Snow realized that Emma would of been happy for them and she should be to.

David was just about to sit down a try to find a movie or something to watch when he heard the phone ring.

"Hello" he said picking up the phone.

"David" exclaimed ruby in obvious excitement.

"Hey Ruby Snows laying down right now" said David assuming Ruby was calling for Snow.

"Well get her up ASAP you all need to get to the diner now" ordered Ruby.

"Why exactly" asked David.

"There back" said ruby with so much joy David could almost hear the smile on her face.

"Wait who" he asked.

"Emma and Henry there back I just saw her driving her bug down Main Street" answered ruby.

"Where are they headed" he asked.

"The diner" she answered.

"Will be right there" said David hanging up the phone.

Emma's pov  
It didn't take long to find a parking space by the diner which made sense considering the size of the town. I grabbed my keys and wallet before stepping out of the bug and locking it behind me. I couldn't stop my self from laughing at my son who was now stretching as though he would be running a marathon instead of walking 25 ft to a diner.

"What" he asked looking at me as though I had 2 heads.

"Nothing" I laughed. "Come on I want food" I said walking as I made my way toward the diner.

Henry just shook his head and mumbled something about hormones before following me into the diner that was now emitting the sent of warm pie. Hmmm I could use pie right about now maybe apple or cherry...scratch that both.

Walking into the diner I quickly scanned the restaurant black and white tile floor, red bar stools and booths it looked like any small town diner. The people however where different the waitress kept starring at me like I was some long lost friend and wait is she crying, and the rest of the towns people are stating at us like where famous or something I guess they don't get many visitors. Then I saw him sitting at the back of the diner staring at me my heart stopped this was the man who left me alone and pregnant in jail, the man I spent endless nights crying for, the one I wished death on several times only to feel guilty about wishing for something like that, my first and only love, and lastly the man I never stopped loving Neal.

After my heart resumed it's normal beating state I played out 3 different options in my head I could (a) turn and run but with my luck Neal would follow me and even if he didn't Henry would want to know why I ran, (b) I could storm up to him and let the years of pent up hurt and anger out scream at him maybe even go as far as slapping him but then I would cause a major outburst in the middle of the diner probably have the law called on me get threatened or worse arrested and i definitely don't want to end up pregnant and in jail again , or (c) the most reasonable I could go sit down pretend nothings wrong eat lunch with my son pay and then get the hell out of town and if Neal approached us I would just roll with the punches and see what he wants.

Maybe I would get lucky and he wouldn't see us, ya right I was standing in the middle of this diner having a stare out with him. I'm sure he hasn't seen me. Get your self together Emma.

I didn't even realize I had put my hand on Henry's shoulder whether to protect him or keep my self from falling I wasn't sure. I quickly plastered on a fake smile and acted as though nothing was wrong, something I had learned from years in the system. With my hand still on Henry's shoulder I guided him to a booth across the diner and as far away from Neal as possible.

Once we sat down Henry looked at Neal then back at me.

"Who is that" he asked.

"Who are you talking about" I asked him as if nothing was wrong.

"Mom that man over there when you saw him you froze. So either you know him or your scared of him maybe both but either way I'm curious who is he" asked Henry.

I let out a sigh I had been caught and I knew it that boy was to smart for his own good.

"Yes I know him he's someone from my past" I told Henry.

"O where you in the same foster home" guessed Henry.

I took a deep breath knowing the next sentence out of my mouth would change mine and Henry's life forever.

"No kid it's not that simple. You see I met him after I got out of the system we dated for a while and...well Henry I never thought I'd see him again but that's your father, that's Neal."

I watched the emotions play out across Henry's face confusion, hurt, anger, betrayal, and then finally blank. I couldn't imagine what Henry must be feeling once he was old enough I told him the truth about my past and along with that his father. He had always told me he was ok that he didn't need a dad when he had a mom as awesome as me, but deep down I knew he always wanted a dad and now his was just 6 booths away.

"Henry" I questioned moving from my side of the booth to sit next to him "talk to me" I pleaded.

The next thing I new his arms where around me and his head buried in my chest. I rubbed soothing circles on his back lulling him to talk.

"I don't know what to say I mean my dad is sitting right there and doesn't even recognize me" he said wiping his eyes.

My heart broke for him and in that moment I said something I never thought I would. "Do you want to meet him" I asked Henry.

Neal's pov  
Something was wrong I knew the second Emma walked into the diner something wasn't right. First of all if Emma just got back to Storybrooke she would go find her parents I mean that's why they do right find each other. Why would she go to granny's first I mean I new Emma liked food but still, and then when she saw me she looked right through me like she did when she tackled me in Boston. It's as if she didn't remember Storybrooke. Then it hit me she must not remember Storybrooke at all the only memories she has are whatever Regina gave her and the ones leading up to Storybrooke. She didn't remember ruby or granny, meaning she wouldn't remember her parents god this would kill Snow seeing Emma and having to act like a stranger to her own daughter.  
The only person in this town she new was me and I'm pretty sure she hated me. I made a promise to myself I would keep Emma in Storybrooke long enough to jog her memories if not for me then for her parents. But first I need to make sure someone didn't go up to her that she wouldn't remember starting with Ruby. It helped that Ruby was a wolf with super hearing looking down so Emma wouldn't see me I called her over. It didn't take long for her to get to my table and before I could say anything she started asking me a million questions.

"What's going on" whispered Ruby.

"They don't remember" I whispered back.

"What do you mean they don't remember" asked Ruby.

"They don't remember anything about Storybrooke to them it's just some small town in Maine" I answered back.

At this Ruby's face paled "I called Snow and David there on there way now and when she looks right through Snow as if she's never seen her..."

I cut in before she could finish "Snow will just be glad she gets to see Emma yes it will hurt in the beginning but we will find a way to make them remember" I assured her.

"Ok I'm going to go wait outside that way when David and Snow get here I can warn them" she suggested.

"Good idea, I'm going to try to talk to Emma and Henry" I told ruby.

"K sounds like a plan" she said before we parted and went our separate ways


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi everyone! So i know that I haven't updated this story in almost a year, if I'm being honest i kinda forgot about it. Anyway I'm not sure if anyone even reads swanfire stories anymore. I've never liked leaving unfinished stories on my account so if anyone still reads swanfire or wants me to keep wring i will, but if not im going to delete the story. Please leave a review if you would like me to keep this story going. Thanks! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys thanks for all your reviews, I had no idea how many people still read Swan-fire stories. Unfortunately I don't own OUTA if I did Neal would still be alive! **

A million thoughts where running through Emma's mind as she walked towards the booth where Neal was sitting. After Henry said he wanted to meet Neal, Emma decided that it would be best to talk to him alone seeing as she had no idea how Neal would respond to being a dad.

"Neal" said Emma as she approached him.

"Emma" answered Neal in a questioning voice unsure of how this conversation would go.

"I think we need to talk" said Emma.

"Ok, but maybe we should step outside" suggested Neal.

"Why" said Emma. She already didn't like the situation and didn't like the idea of being alone with Neal.

"Well you have that little crease above your nose that you get when you upset, meaning you probably want to yell and you can't do that in here" answered Neal.

"Fine, give me a minute" said Emma walking over to Henry. In truth Emma was shocked that Neal remembered that much about her.

"Hey I'm going to step outside and talk to Neal will you be ok to sit in here by your self" asked Emma.

"I'll be fine" answered Henry.

Kissing him on the head, Emma walked to the door where Neal was waiting on her. Steeping outside into the cool air Emma walked over to the parking lot where the bug was parked.

"Hey you still have the bug" said Neal trying to start a conversation.

"Ya it's a good car" said Emma.

"So whose the kid you came in with" said Neal playing dumb.

"That's what I needed to talk to you about" said Emma. "When you left me to take the fall for the watches" started Emma before she was cut off by Neal.

"I'm sorry for that you know, I never wanted that to happen" apologized Neal.

"Well it did" said Emma.

"I know, but just want to let you know how sorry I am" said Neal.

"Did you ever care about me" asked Emma sounding more broken then she intended. Stupid hormones she thought to herself.

"Emma of course I did, I may have screwed up but I did love you" said Neal.

"I was pregnant" confessed Emma.

"What" asked Neal again playing dumb.

"I night I got arrested I was pregnant. I didn't find out until I was in jail" said Emma letting a small tear run down her cheek. Emma had no intention of crying but her hormones where all over the place giving her little control of her emotions.

"Em" said Neal stepping closer to pull her into a hug, unable to see her upset.

However it wasn't a gentle embrace he felt but instead her fist colliding with his jaw.

"What the hell Neal" yelled Emma. "I haven't seen you in 14 years and you think you have the right to call me Em, let alone hug me" she ranted.

Meanwhile...

David floored his truck the entire way through town breaking every traffic law, he was actually surprised that the vehicle could move as fast as it was. Pulling up to the front of the diner Snow jumped out of the truck before it was even in park, followed closely by David.

"Mary Margaret, David" called Ruby trying to get the excited couples attention.

Looking at her best friend Snow stopped dead in her tracks. She knew Red well enough to tell by the look on her face that something was drastically wrong.

"Ruby, what's going on" asked Snow dreading the answer.

"Maybe you should sit down" suggested Ruby moving to sit at one of the outdoor tables.

"What happened" asked Snow

"Emma an Henry are here but judging on the reaction Emma had when she walked in the diner she doesn't remember anything" confessed Ruby.

"Wait so she doesn't know who we are" asked David trying to comprehend the situation.

Before Ruby could explain any further the conversation was stopped by the sound of someone shouting in the parking lot.

Meanwhile...

"What the hell Neal" yelled Emma. "I haven't seen you in 14 years and you think you have the right to call me Em, let alone hug me" she ranted.

"Your right I'm sorry" said Neal rubbing his jaw.

"Police freeze" yelled David running around the corner followed by Snow.

"This day just keeps getting better and better" said Emma sarcastically.

"Neal what's going on here" questioned David as he took in the scene in front him, of all the ways he imagined seeing Emma again this wasn't one of them.

"Nothing we where just having a discussion" said Neal trying to convey to David to play dumb about Emma.

"Right" said David. "So why are you rubbing your jaw then, and who's your friend" asked David knowing very well who Emma was.

"Well to start with this is Emma, a old friend from my past, and I'm rubbing my jaw because she has a mean right hook" said Neal.

"Wait she punched you" asked Snow.

"I deserved it" shrugged Neal.

"Of course you deserved it" said Emma

"Ok why don't we take a minute to calm down" said David. "Emma is it, why don't you head inside with my wife, Mary Margaret, while I talk to Neal" suggested David.

Nodding Emma and Snow head back to the diner.

"Is your hand ok" asked Snow noticing how Emma was flexing her fingers.

"I probably bruised my knuckles, but it was worth it" answered Emma.

"So if you don't mind me asking what did he do" asked Mary Margret.

Normally Emma was a very private person, but for some reason she felt comfortable talking to the young woman.

"He left me alone and pregnant" said Emma. "And now I have to explain to my kid why I punched Neal"

"I'm sure you'll be fine" said Snow.

Walking into the diner Emma sat down beside Henry and invited Mary Margret to sit across from them.

"I wasn't sure how you would feel about hamburgers so I ordered us both a grilled cheese with tomato soup" said Henry. Last time Emma had tried a hamburger she spent the remainder of the night throwing up with morning sickness.

"Thanks kid, but if you wanted a hamburger you could of ordered one" said Emma knowing he loved them. Despite trying her best to shelter him Henry had started hovering over her when he found out she was pregnant. He would make sure she took her prenatal vitamins and was carful not to eat anything around her that might give her nausea.

"I'm good with grilled cheese" answered Henry.

"Henry, this is Mary Margret" said Emma introducing the two.

"Hi Henry" said Mary Margret.

They continued in pleasant conversation talking about trivial things as they ate. Snow told Emma about the inn that they could stay at. Emma decided that it would be best to stay the night and talk things over with Neal in the morning. As they finished their meal Emma got ready to pay and leave telling Snow it was nice meeting her.

Smiling Snow payed her bill and walked outside to meet up with David who was standing by the outdoor tables talking to Neal about how they could get Emma to remember. Noticing Snow David pulled her into a hug and gently kissed her temple.

"You ok" he asked knowing how hard it must have been for her to sit and pretend she didn't know her own daughter.

"She's here, it's a step in the right direction" said snow. "Plus I'm gonna stop by the inn tonight"

"So she's staying the night" asked Neal

"Yes, she thought it would be best" answered Snow.

"Not that I don't want you to see her but don't you think it will be weird when you randomly stop by for a visit I mean we are strangers to her" asked David.

"Nope because I will have a good reason" said Snow.

"And what would that reason be, you know haw Emma can tell when someone's lying" said David.

"I may have borrowed her phone so I can give it back to her tonight" said Snow pulling Emma's phone out of her purse.

"Your nothing if not determined" said David.

Later that night when Snow was sure Emma and Henry would be at the inn she decided to "return" the phone.

After getting the room number from granny Snow knocked on the door.

Surprisingly Henry answered the door in his pjs.

"Hi Henry, can I speak to your mom, I think I picked up her phone by mistake" asked Mary Margret.

"Sure" said Henry opening the door to let her in.

"Hey mom Mary Margret's here she had your phone" called Henry.

Steeping fully into room Snow saw Emma for the 1st time that night and what she saw shocked her. Emma was laid on one of the two beds with a pair of shorts and a tee shirt on. She had the tee shirt pulled halfway up her stomach and headphones pressed to her now very visible baby bump.

"Sorry" said Emma pulling her shirt down and standing up. "Every since the baby started moving music is the only thing that can calm it down"

"No it's actually a really smart idea, I just didn't notice you where pregnant until now" answered Mary Margret trying her best to snap out of her shocked state.

"Ya that hoodies the only thing that's still big on me" said Emma.

"How far along are you asked" Snow

"A little over 5 months" said Emma rubbing her stomach. To try and soothe the kicking baby.

"That's amazing, I can't wait for mine to start moving around" said Snow.

"Your pregnant too" asked Emma.

"2 1/2 months" answered Snow.

"Well congratulations" said Emma.

"You too" said Snow.

"Mom is the baby kicking" asked Henry noticing how his mom was rubbing her stomach.

"Ya kid, come here" said Emma knowing he would want to feel the baby move. Walking over Henry placed his hand on his moms belly amazed that the baby could kick the way it did.

Snow couldn't help but smile at the scene before her it was obvious how much Emma loved Henry and the baby.

"You want to feel" asked Emma. She had noticing how Mary Margret was looking at her stomach curiously.

"Are you sure" asked Snow, knowing how Emma felt about personal space.

"Ya, I mean only if you want to" said Emma.

Nodding Snow stepped closer and reached out her hand allowing Emma to direct it to where the baby was currently moving. Feel the small kicks to her hand Snow couldn't help but smile.

"Crazy isn't it" asked Emma.

"It's amazing" said Snow.

When the baby stopped kicking Snow removed her hand from Emma's stomach.

"O before I forget I believe this is yours" said Snow handing over the phone. "I accidentally picked it up thinking it was mine" she said.

"Thanks for returning it, I was looking all over for it" said Emma taking the phone.

"Well I should be getting home, hopefully I'll see you around" said Snow

Once in the hall way Snow let a few tears run down her face. Her baby was having a baby.


End file.
